


chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, aaaaaaaaaaaah, first time writing a kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which jiwoo was eating chocolate and sooyoung found it adorable.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	chocolate

“—so I told Jungeun her new purse is ugly and she started to swing it like a madwoman! I know I shouldn’t say something so hurtful like that, but really, can you blame me? You’ve seen the purse too, haven’t you?” Jiwoo says, as she splits the chocolate bar in two, eating one of them in a loud chewing voice.

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything, but she lowers her book; now her eyes dart into the younger woman. She observes how Jiwoo munches her chocolate, noticing the way her lips pout in a very adorable way. She smiles to herself.

“And then she started to chase me down the hall and—“ her mouth is still full of chocolate and story of her morning when Sooyoung kisses it.

Jiwoo sighs before pulling away, she puffs her flustered cheeks; making a _hmph_ sound. “Why so sudden! At least—“

But her words are being cut again by Sooyoung, this time she doesn’t let Jiwoo pulls away so fast from her. Her tongue explores Jiwoo’s mouth, tasting the chocolate in the younger girl’s teeth. She giggles between the kisses, especially each time she hears Jiwoo’s sigh. Finally, she breaks away. Sooyoung sees the chocolate smeared around Jiwoo’s lips, wipes it with her finger then licks it.

“If you want the chocolate so much,” Jiwoo whispers softly, still breathless after the kiss, “you could just ask, you know.”

But Sooyoung just laughs at her before giving another peck in the same spot where she wipes the chocolate earlier. “Tastes better that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> never write a kiss scene before aaaaaah i'll practice more.


End file.
